<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital Bed by v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597498">Hospital Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h/pseuds/v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h'>v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actors: Songs Connection (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hospitals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h/pseuds/v_v_a_n_i_s_h_h</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister and I. </p><p>The only thing that stops me from running into her arms is a hospital bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>otonomiya saku &amp; otonomiya nozomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up.</p><p>I make breakfast.</p><p>I eat.</p><p>I get ready.</p><p>I go to school.</p><p>I have lunch on the roof.</p><p>I walk to the hospital.</p><p>I see my sister.</p><p>I talk to the doctor.</p><p>I go to work.</p><p>I go home.</p><p>I make dinner.</p><p>I eat.</p><p>I sleep.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Repeat</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I stand in front of your hospital bed, waiting for you to open your eyes and notice that I'm here.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>I'll always do this, for as long as you have to stay in this hospital, but I'll never say it to your face. You'd worry and tell me that I should spend this time with my friends, but how can I when you're here suffering?</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You stopped waking up when I come to visit. </p><p>Your medicine doses have gone up. You're tired more often. </p><p>The doctor says that you're getting better.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>So why does it look like you're suffering even more?</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The doctor says that you only have a few months left.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>I go home and cry.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The white shadows show up before me. I try to call out to them but they keep running away.</p><p> </p><p>I make friends and they help me. They sang to the white shadows, they gave me the chance to ask the shadows to help you.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>I'll be forever grateful to them.</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I visit you and you're awake. You look better.</p><p>The doctor says that you'll definitely get better.</p><p>This time I believe him.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>I went home and cried again. Out of happiness this time.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p><strike></strike>Everything went wrong. The government cancelled everything.</p><p>The doctor says that you're condition is failing, you won't survive.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Why? Why now? When I already had so much hope. Why?</strike>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>We go against the government. We performed. </p><p>We performed and you saw me perform. </p><p> </p><p>I go to the hospital. You're sitting there smiling at me.</p><p>I cried in front of you this time.</p><p>
  <em>You're going to be okay.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>